I Promise
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: NALU-WEEK Day 4 : Promises Here's a little promise Natsu makes. Read to find out which one it is :3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Nalu-Week day 4: Promise

Enjoy;*

–-

It has been 3 months now since the tragedy from the Grand Magic Games. Three months since Fairy Tail went back to be the number 1 guild in Fiore, three months since they heard of a terrible future which would occur if they wouldn't prevent it, three months since they saw and fought dragons and three months since the future Lucy died.

It still hurt Natsu and everyone knew, especially Wendy, Loki, Charla, Happy and Lucy who had been with him when it happened. The group sat in the guild chatting about the stupidest topics. Erza just joined them with a piece of strawberry cake, smiling contentedly.

It had been really silent for the last weeks. They weren't on any missions and nothing interesting happened. ''Oi, Elfman. How is it going with Evergreen?'' Gray suddenly shouted throughout the whole guild. At the mentioning of her name the take-over magician blushed a bit. ''Ehhh. Elf-nii-chan. I didn't know you liked her that much?'' Lisanna said playfully.

Elfman on the other hand only let his normal replay out. ''I'm a man. And men are manly.'' Everyone face palmed from his naivety, even Evergreen who had been a bit pissed and embarrassed from Gray's comment. ''Yeah, yeah, Elf-nii-chan.''

Loud laughter and then the battling began. Juvia tried to flatter Gray, who only ignored her and fought with Max and Elfman. Mira was cleaning glasses behind the counter, chatting with Lisanna. Happy was trying to get Charla to eat his fish with him, Wendy was joining them together with Romeo.

To all bad luck Elfman kicked Gray so that he hit the table where he was sitting a few minutes ago, Erza's cake falling to the ground. Everyone in the guild held his breath. Erza slowly looked up from the ground where her messed up cake laid. ''G-R-A-Y!'' And she requipped. ''Gray, run for your life!'' Someone shouted. Everyone was laughing except of Erza, Gray and _Natsu_. He was half laying on the table having a strange look on his face.

''Natsu, is something wrong?'' He heard the concerned voice of his best friend. Of course she would recognize that he felt odd. Normally he would be cheery and fight with the others. But right now... Everything seemed so unreal to him. What if he would loose her again? This time they were lucky, but what if they would face a situation they couldn't handle?

The Dragon-Slayer shook his head, banishing the thoughts from his brain. ''Nope, not really.'' He replied as normal as he could to his partner. Lucy sighed, knowing very well that it was a lie. ''If you say so...'' She stood up and took her jacket on. ''What are you doing?'' Lucy looked back into his eyes. ''Going home, I'm tired.''

She left for the doors. When she was outside an arm brushed her's. ''I will bring you home.'' Natsu said cheerful next to her. He hated it that she always went home alone when it was already dark. Lucy smiled warmly at him. ''Okay.''

The walk was silent but nice. They both just enjoyed each others company. Lucy was still worried about Natsu's behavior. She just needed to tell him. ''Natsu?'' He stopped when he heard her sweet voice. ''Yeah?'' Now he fully turned around and faced her. ''You know, you shouldn't think about it so often. It will only hurt you more.'' He knew what she talked about without her saying the real case.

But how was he supposed to stop that? He just always had this picture in front of his eye, how she cried and wanted to see the Guild Mark for the last time. It tore his heart apart that she lost her right arm. He would do everything possible to prevent such a future for her.

''Don't worry about it Lucy. I'm fine.'' He patted her head in a slightly touch and turned around to go on. ''Natsu. I know you're not! Do you think it is easy for us? That it is easy for me?! It hurts us to see you suffering like that...''

He knew it. He knew exactly how everyone felt. But he couldn't just pretend that nothing happened, now could he? He sighed heavily and spoke. ''You see Lucy... I hated it. I still hate it. How am I supposed to stop it. I don't want to ever see that again.'' He now stood in front of her, pulling her carefully in a hug. ''I don't want to lose you again.'' His whisper send shivers down her spine and she squeezed her eyes, burying her face in his shoulder.

She actually just wanted him so say that. Lucy knew he would never just come to her and talk to her that open. She always needed to push him a bit. ''Satisfied now?'' Lucy giggled a bit. With his Dragon senses he seemed to just know everything she was up to. He held her by her shoulders looking into her eyes. ''I will never let something happen to you again.''

Her blush only intensified with those words. It was a bit awkward for her to be in his arms like that, not that she would complain, but it was still different. It got even stranger when he leaned down and placed a little kiss on top of her head, whispering two words she knew he meant with full of his heart.

''I promise.''

–-

Here, for the fourth day :3

I actually plan on doing a second chapter but I won't be finishing it today so you have to live with this for the 'real' day of promises xD

Seeee ya :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

2nd Chapter:3

Hope you like it ;D

–-

Lucy woke up the next day to a very loud bang, coming from the streets. Her whole apartment shook and she left the bed unwillingly, face first on the floor. ''What the?!'' Lucy slowly dressed up into something more properly than her nightgown and tried to open her window. It didn't work. It was locked and with the shaking the lock has broken.

The blonde girl went for the door. Lucy fast pulled her hand back when she touched the door handle. It was hot. Too hot. She pressed her ear against the door, listening to light crackle behind the door. After a few minutes even the door got hot and she saw steam fuming from under the door into her apartment.

_My keys! _Desperate the girl searched for them. Under her pillow she found what she was looking for. ''Open the gate of the bull. Taurus!'' Light surrounded her and then a big cow with an ax appeared. ''Lucy-Sama's body looks gorgeous like always.'' Lucy sighed heavily. ''Hai, hai.'' She still didn't know what exactly was going on but she needed to get out of her apartment.

''Taurus destroy the window.''

''As you wish~'' He swung his ax and the glass shattered. Lucy took cover under her blanket on the floor. She went to the window and looked down. It wasn't that high but still, if she would land bad it wouldn't be so funny for her.

Suddenly she felt hot air on her back. The door burned down and the fire spread very fast through her room. _What luck that my floor is made of wood. _She thought sarcastically. ''Taurus, go back.'' The spirit looked a bit unsure at his master. ''But-''

''No buts! Go back, I will go out now as well.'' Taurus trusted his master and left.

Now Lucy faced the ground under her window. _How the hell is Natsu getting up here without Happy?! _Then she saw a little ledge**. **It wasn't that far under her window. She sat on the windowsilland tried to let her body slip a bit down. Unfortunately she slipped to fast and didn't find anything to grab.

She fell, into two arms, holding her tightly to the owners chest. And she knew o so well to whom it belonged. ''Natsu? What are you doing here?'' The Dragon-Slayer carefully bent down so Lucy could stand on her own feet again. ''You're okay?''

She felt him shaking when he held her. But why? Just because she fell from a few meters? She wouldn't have died if he wouldn't have caught her. But he was way to concerned for this little incident.

Then it hit her when she heard screams from all the people around her. They were running past them, fear in their eyes. Lucy turned around to see her apartment now being fully consumed by the flames. She didn't know if her landladygot out of it. The celestial magician turned further to the right and saw what everyone was fearing.

''The town's under attack.'' The voice of the boy next to her pulled her out of her own shock. ''But that's-''

''You know how worried I was? They all said at the guild that you haven't showed up the whole morning. And since the attack started on this side of the town, I...'' His sentence broke and Lucy could hear all the fear and concern in his voice, it was shaking. It was just so, so not Natsu like.

''Natsu... It's okay. I'm fine.'' She gave him a warm smile. Natsu looked into her eyes and knew she was alright. But when he arrived here and saw her falling... Just one second later and she would have gotten hurt again.

The boy took her hand and dragged her with him back to the guild. ''Natsu what exactly is attacking the guild? I mean monsters and Wyverns normally don't just show up in a city and start attacking it...'' Natsu looked back over his shoulder, one time his gaze met Lucy's then it wandered further to the Wyvern which destroyed some houses in the back of the town.

''We don't know. Maybe some magicians who are in a really bad mood. Or maybe they are searching something, having a hint that it is hidden in this town... Or...''

''They want to pick a fight with us.'' Lucy finished his sentence. The most obvious solution. ''Yeah.'' ''But why do they have to destroy the whole town?''

''To weaken us, of course.'' Natsu sped up, still tightly holding on to Lucy's hand. ''They know what kind of guild we are. They knew that we would defiantly fight for the villagers who get involved with this and then they attack us, after we already used most of our magic against the Wyverns.''

They arrived at the guild. When they entered there were a lot of people from the town, searching shelter in the guild halls. Mira, Lisanna and Wendy distributed blankets and something to drink for them. Lucy joined them, feeling the urge to do something. Natsu watched her carefully and when he recognized that she had an employment he strolled over to the master and the other guild members.

''So what's the plan, Master?'' Gray asked, concern written all over his face. ''Yeah, we should do something.'' Max also entered the conversation. They started discussing whether it would be smart fighting the Wyverns or search for the magicians controlling them. If they would leave the town the Wyverns would destroy it. Right now Elfman, Laxus, Gajeel, Gildarts and Erza were fighting the Wyverns. Trying to at least lighten the damage a bit.

''We will split the group.'' Everyone silenced when the Master spoke. ''The ones out there fighting right now will be the decoy and fight longer. Another group which is here, will search for the magicians and a few left, will stay here and take care of the people.''

Everyone seemed to be okay with that plan. The groups were the following: Elfman, Laxus, Gajeel, Gildarts and Erza were still out fighting. Gray, Natsu, Mira, Wendy, Cana, Lucy and Lisanna were going out searching for the mages. The rest of the members took care of the villagers.

The group took off, leaving the guild and the villagers in the care of the master and the others.

–-

Hya:D

So here's chapter two:P

Some might already have ideas of how it will go on, so wait and see, maybe you are right ;D

Byeee ;*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Third Chapter, yeei xD

Enjoy :*

–-

In the forest was a dimmed light, due to the smoke from the destroyed houses in the city and the clouds which overshadowed the sun. Natsu was leading the group, smelling something weird deep in the forest. Wendy also sensing something unfamiliar didn't had any objections.

The group had the feeling of running in circles for the longest of time without really reaching any point which could help them defeating the Wyverns or the magicians. After a few more minutes the group stopped. Mira was already in her demon form, Natsu and Gray standing a fighting position. Lucy and Cana were standing a bit in front of Wendy, protectively. Lisanna standing next to them.

Natsu was concentrating a lot right now, just to hear the slightest of movements. They all felt a strange magic, that's why they stopped. But who could tell from where the mage or maybe even more than one would attack from?

Gray dodged out of Natsu's way when he screamed a direction, sounding like 'left' and charged, his body on fire. Gra followed him fast, both disappearing the dark. Lisanna and Lucy wanted to follow them. Wendy held them back. ''Wait!'' The little girl sounded actually pretty serious. ''They will be fine, we have got different problems.''

After she said that they knew what she meant. From the other direction were four more magicians sneaking out behind the trees. The girls couldn't read their expressions but they felt a lot of magic power radiating from them.

In the background they heard Natsu and Gray fight. And their fight would start very fast, too.

The mages charged at them, Mira punching one of them in another direction flying after him when she saw that he pulled out a magic sword. Lisanna turned into bird. (A/N the takeover she had during the s-class trial arc where she fought together with Juvia against Erza, sorry I don't know how she called it xD)

She flew towards another one, trying to get him done for on close combat. Wendy prepared for a breath attack, sending another one far away. Still there were two more and they had been standing there the whole time, doing nothing than smriking.

''They are strong!'' Lucy whispered to Cana and Wendy. Both nodded knowing why they didn't tried to fight them until now.

But then they began running.

''Gate of the lion, open! Loke!'' A bright orange light appeared, Loke standing in front of Lucy, blocking an attack from one of the men. ''Yo, Lucy! Seems you called me just in time.'' Lucy nodded, taking out her whip. ''Thanks.''

Lucy rounded Loke and charged for the man, wrapping him in her Fleuve d'étoiles. The man screamed out a bit when Lucy tightened the whip around him. Loke running towards him and hitting him with his Regalus Impact.

Wendy and Cana fought meanwhile the other mage. Cana caged him into a card prison, Wendy attack with her Dragon-slaying magic. The man unconscious after a few blows. Lucy ran up to them, Loke already back to the spirit world. ''Good work, Lucy!''

Cana smiled at her when she saw that she was fine. ''Thanks. You too!'' Lucy looked around. ''Where are Mira and Lisanna?'' Wendy sighed and pointed to the right. ''I saw Mira-san flying off in that direction. And Lisanna-san left in the opposite direction.''

''Should we split up and search for them?'' Cana shook her head. ''Mira will be fine and I think Lisanna is alright, too. We should-'' Wendy shove them both behind a tree. ''Someone's coming!''

The three poke around the tree to see who was coming, sighing in relief when they saw Natsu and Gray with an unconscious mage.

''Lucy? Wendy? Hey guys, where are you?'' Natsu was already freaking out. If something happened to them during his absence he would kill himself. Then he recognized the two unconscious mages lying on the ground, a smile tugging at his lips.

''We are here.'' Lucy came out of their hiding, followed by Wendy and Cana. ''Good going there, girls.'' Gray said after he put their unconscious mage next to the other two. ''It is still strange...'' Lucy mumbled to herself. ''What is it?'' Natsu was next to her after she said that.

''Nothing serious, I was just thinking about how such 'weak' mages can control Wyverns.'' Wendy also inspected the mages, still not feeling such a strong magic from them. ''The two here were practically waiting till they attacked us, and I thought they would be really strong but in the end they turned out to be actually pretty weak...''

Gray looked around. ''By the way... Where are Mira and Lisanna?'' ''We don't know ourselves...'' Cana confessed, obviously angered that they were separated. ''We should search for them!'' Wendy suggested and Gray nodded. ''I leave Wendy in your care Cana.'' The woman nodded and took off with Wendy.

It hasn't even been a minute when Natsu picked up a slight rustle in the bushes next to them. He took Lucy's arm, pulling her behind him much to her surprise.

He knew it was a person and the point that this person was hiding in the bushes led him to the conclusion that it must be the enemy. His one fist was already on fire when he demanded. ''Show yourself!'' A shadow appeared in front of them, the owner following after. In front of them stood Mira. Everyone sighed.

''Mira! Where were you?'' Mira shook her head. ''I followed one of the mages but lost sight of him...'' Lucy took one step forward, being stopped by Natsu who stretched his arm out in front of her. The look in her eyes changed when she saw his.

His eyes were focused on Mira. A hard expression covering his features. ''Who are you?''

Gray also recognized the tensed form of Natsu and stood next to him, ready to fight if necessary.

''What do you mean? I am Mira!'' Natsu snickered. ''That's a lie! Mira smells different.'' At that the person in front of them cursed slightly and then she was surrounded by a dark shadow. ''I should have planned that you might come back before me and smell me out, Salamander.''

The shadow grew. After a few seconds it disappeared and in front of them stood no longer Mira but a man at least 25 years old, with a big scar across his face. A smirk on his lips. ''Where is Mira?'' Lucy's voice was shaking. ''Hm, why should I know?''

''B-Because she was following you...''

The mage smirked. ''Oh, that wasn't me. It was just one of my subordinates. Just like them.'' The mage pointed at the three mages on the ground. ''You did great work.'' Natsu didn't liked this. This mage was way to calm for someone who just sees all his subordinates unconscious.

''But the difference is, that I am stronger.'' They could tell. He was serious. The magic which radiated from his body was way darker and way stronger than the magic from the others they fought. ''What do you get from controlling those Wyverns and letting them destroy the city?'' Gray already counted everything together.

If he was that much stronger than the others the only solution would be that he controlled them. Again the mage only smirked what pissed Natsu and Gray even more of. ''Oh actually I don't have a real goal. I just wanted to have a bit fun. And your city just looked perfect for wrecking it.''

''That's your reason, bastard?!'' Natsu's angered couldn't be hold back anymore. It was beyond disgust against this man. Natsu hated him already. With a battle scream he charged forward to the man, surrounding his fist with fire and hit. Directly in the face. And the mage... disappeared.

Natsu took a long around him. He couldn't feel his magic, couldn't smell his disgusting scent. It was like the mage was just gone, like he never had been there. Then Natsu caught a glimpse of a shadow, right behind...

''Gray, watch out!'' But it was to late. The shadow pierced through Gray's middle, making him scream and cough blood at the same time. ''Gray!'' Natsu and Lucy screamed in unison. They were both running to his side, inspecting his wound.

It wasn't that bad, but he needed to be treated fast. Where the hell was Wendy at a time like this?

''Hahaha. You know, Salamander. I said I didn't have a goal but I think I changed my mind.'' Natsu stood up again and turned around, searching for this sick bastard.

''What do you want?!'' His voice was horse, unfamiliar even. His friend was hurt badly and he didn't knew how it looked in the city. ''I will let you suffer!''

Natsu cursed when he heard the direction from where the voice came. And when he turned around he saw probably the worst thing in his life. The man had Lucy stuck in place and in one moment, just as Natsu turned around, he cut her throat.

–-

Cliffy xD Sorry guys I just needed to do that :P


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

What's gonna happen now? :ooo

–-

The mage let her fall to the ground, the girl not making one move. ''Lu...cy.'' Natsu knelt down next to her, seeing the blood. Gray was still laying on his side, trying to stop his own bleeding somehow when he saw what happened.

''Lucy?'' Natsu's voice grew a bit louder again. He carefully turned the blond on her back and saw the cut. Just across her right side of the neck. There was a lot of blood. Natsu couldn't focus enough to see if her jugular vein was also cut. But there was so much blood.

His ears picked up slight beating. He leaned down against her chest and he heard it, her heart was beating. But it was weak. Like it would stop every minute.

Natsu actually thought she was already gone. Her eyes were shut, her lips parted lightly, blood dropping from them.

She just laid there. Doing nothing. It was worse than the last time. When Future Lucy died she was talking she was actually _smiling _in the end. But this right now was Lucy, _his _Lucy. And she wasn't smiling, neither was she saying something. She was just laying there.

He promised to protect her. He promised he would never let something happen to her. Natsu gritted his teeth, he lifted his head again and looked at her. Her hair was stick to the blood which was running down her cheek. Natsu brushed the strands carefully out of her face, resting his hand after it on her cheek. She was so pale.

It hurt Natsu. He never felt so helpless. ''Lucy? Can you hear me?'' She didn't answer. It worried him so much, he tried, and tried again, asking if she could hear him, demanding that she should answer. He gripped her hand so tight, he knew it hurt her. But he couldn't stop.

''Lucy, please...'' He plead into her hair when he picked her up a bit and hugged her tightly. ''I-I know I promised you something, and I couldn't... I couldn't keep it. But you... you can't leave me, Lucy... You _can't_!''

Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes, the burning sensation he felt the last time after the other Lucy died. ''_Please, _Lucy.'' He buried his head into her neck. ''You can't do that...'' His words mixed with sobs and sniffles. He couldn't control it. His emotions took the better of him.

''Lucy, I can't loose you. You hear me? I _can't_!'' The boy began shaking the girl in his arms a bit. ''Come on, Lucy. Please, open your eyes.'' But she did nothing. She was just lying there in his arms, the blood still running down her neck, dropping on Natsu's hand, which shook so violently he couldn't recognize himself.

He whispered her name all over again, hoping she would hear him.

Gray also laid there, close to tears. He never saw Natsu like that. So sad, vulnerable and broken. It was a side of him, Gray actually thought he would never show someone.

They both snapped when they heard the mage snicker. ''Oh wow. So that was it? That was everything I needed to do to make you suffer?'' His expression was so amused it pissed Natsu off even more. Carefully the boy laid Lucy back down on the ground, stroking her cheek one last time.

Gray heard a low growl erupt from Natsu's body and then a bright light surrounded the Dragon-slayer. He was in his Thunder-Flame-Dragon mode. The dark mage actually shaking a bit at the amount of power which radiated from Natsu's body. _Maybe I overdid it a bit... _Scared the mage wanted to dissapear again.

The light from Natsu stopped him when he crushed head first into the mage. His anger mirroring in Natsu's attacks. Every punch was followed by lightning which was so strong that even Natsu himself should have known it could wipe out the whole forest.

After a lot of kicks and punches Natsu gathered air for a breath attack. Different like it was on Tenroujima he actually really wiped out the complete forest with his breath. Gray watched in disbelieve. He could see the town now. All the trees, all rocks, it was all gone. Natsu stumbled a bit and lost consciousness in the end.

–-o.O.o-

In the town Elfman, Laxus, Gajeel, Gildarts and Erza were still busy fighting the Wyverns and evacuating the inhabitants. Gajeel was just about to start a breath attack when the Wyvern suddenly spread his wings, just like the other four and left for the mountains at the east side of Fiore.

''They retreated!'' Laxus spoke first after some time. ''That means that the other group was successful and defeated the mage who controlled the Wyverns.'' Erza said, Gildarts nodding his head. ''But the town took quite the damage...''

It was true, houses were destroyed, just like some bridges. Even the cathedral suffered from the impact of a Wyvern who flew against it. Erza sighed. ''The council won't be happy about this.''

They all tensed up when Erza sad 'council'. Even if they would explain things, Fairy Tail wasn't on good terms with the council and that would never change.

''Anyway, let's go back to the guild. Maybe we can help there with something.'' All nodded and went back to the guild.

–-o.O.o-

When they entered the guild they thought they would find the cheerful old self. But it was the complete opposite. If it wasn't even worse than that. The master sat on the bar counter, Mira stood behind him a sad expression on her face. In her arms was a crying Lisanna.

Wendy was nowhere to be seen. Natsu and Lucy as well. Gray was sitting on a bench letting his injury getting fixed. What worried them was that Juvia just stood there, crying her silent tears. Normally she would go and run around the guild if Gray was hurt but this right now. Levy searched comfort by Cana who also cried.

Nobody seemed to recognize that the other group came back. Gildarts left for his daughter wanting to know what happened, followed by Gajeel who hated it to see Levy cry even if he would never admit that.

Erza walked up to the master. ''Master, the Wyverns left the town. But what happened here?'' Makarov only shook his head. Mira sat Lisanna down and came walking up to Erza, taking her hands into her's.  
''Listen Erza... Lucy, she... She is dying.''

–-

Dum dum dum :D

Sorry for the teasing but I kind of like that^^

I try to update after this as fast as possible so you don't have to wait so long, but I have to update a few other stories as well xD

So till then, review, like, follow and survive :P

Bye :*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

Chapter 5

''Wendy let me through!'' The young dragon slayer had a lot of problems. She just finished healing Natsu and he already was going berserk, wanting to see Lucy. It was hard for her as well. She never saw a friend that badly hurt. But Natsu needed rest and with his struggling against her he didn't help his wounds.

He was to weak to even overpower Wendy and that had to mean a lot. In the forest he used up mostly all of his magic with one blow. His emotions took the better of him but it was only natural right?

''Natsu-San! Please go back into your room!''

''NO!'' His voice was still sore and Wendy needed to use a lot of force to actually calm him down at least a bit. The little girl pushed him back into his room and sat him down on the bed. ''Wendy.'' Natsu growled lowly. ''I know! Okay, I know!''

Wendy had been crying the whole time which Natsu didn't recognize until now, until she faced him. ''I know how worried you are! I am doing my best together with Polyushka-san! Do you think it is easy for us?!'' Natsu looked at her shocked. Never before he saw Wendy so desperate and broke down.

''I don't want her to die! But we need time... And you just can't get in there right now!'' Wendy slipped to the ground, taking Natsu's shaking hands. He knew how serious it was and he also knew that they were doing their best but he needed to see her. He needed to be with her. ''Please, Natsu-San... Just wait here, okay?''

It hurt him. Not only that Lucy was close on dying, now he also had a crying Wendy in front of him.

He patted her head, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He just hoped that she would calm down and get back to Lucy to help her. He knew Polyushka-san was also doing her best and he knew she _was able _to save Lucy. But the way it looked right now there was no big hope for her.

–-o.O.o-

''She's what?!'' Erza almost screamed at the white haired woman who still held Erza's hands which began to shake slightly. Lucy was like a sister. She couldn't die. Not now. Not like that.

''Why? I mean she was with Natsu and Gray... How can she be that much hurt that she is dying?''

Erza wasn't angry. She was scared, searching for a way to understand it.

''Erza... It happened all so fast. There was nothing the two could have done... And Gray was hurt himself...'' Erza shook her head still not believing what happened. ''Can I see her?'' Mira's eyes softened but she shook her head. ''Wendy and Polyushka-San are taking care of her right now. But you can go see Natsu... It seemed that he woke up from what I heard...''

Erza nodded and gently took her hands out of Mira's grasp.

–-o.O.o-

Natsu heard the door to his room being opened and he also smelled tears. ''Erza...'' He whispered. He was taken back a bit when she sat down on his bad and hugged him. But it was a friendly hug, all her emotions slipping through it. She was shaking slightly, her cries ringing in Natsu's ears. The last time he saw her like that was when they fought Jellal.

''Natsu... What happened?'' Natsu's body tensed up when she asked that. Natsu couldn't quite remember. All he knew was that Lucy's throat had been cut and the amount of blood on her lifeless body. Natsu gritted his teeth when he remember how she lay on the dirty ground and how her eyes were closed. He remembered that there was nothing he could do.

Erza felt him tensing and that his body heat grew higher. ''Natsu?''

''Are the Wyverns gone?'' They let go of each other, Erza inspecting her 'little brother'. She recognized that he wasn't in the mood talking about the incident now and she accepted that.

''Yeah. They're gone. The ton took quite the beating but I guess it will be fine.'' The Dragon-slayer let out a sigh he didn't knew he was holding.

The door was being opened again and Wendy entered. Natsu stood up as soon as she stepped in with one foot. ''Wendy.''

He only breathed it out, not knowing what to say. Erza also stood up, waiting for the girl to talk.

Wendy had tears in her eyes, her cheeks flushed. She must have had cried for a longer time now.

Natsu's blood rushed through is veins at an incredible speed.

If Lucy didn't make it he would never forgive himself. He was shaking. From one look into Wendy's eyes he expected bad news. Then Wendy spoke.

–-o.O.o-

''Lucy!'' Natsu ran down the floor to the room Lucy had been treated.

He ripped the door open and saw her laying there on the bed. The covers had been pulled up to her chest. Her arms were just laying at her sides.

He slowly approached the girl and took a better look at her. Wendy and Polyushka-San did everything they could. Still Natsu gritted his teeth at the sight he got. Her hair had been washed and brushed and was now laying loosely around her head. His hand reached out and carefully brushed one strand away from her face, tugging it behind her ear.

Her skin felt cold against his warm hand. Natsu slowly bent to his knees, not being able to hold his weight anymore. He clasped her small hand in between both of his, searching for comfort. ''I am so sorry Lucy...'' He whispered, tears running down his face as he rubbed his cheek against the back of her hand.

''I wasn't able to protect you...'' His sniffles were the only sound in the room. His sobbing was heard even outside. He was desperate, sad, angered. He was disappointed of himself for not being able to save her. ''I'm so sorry.''

His voice was unfamiliar. It was shaking and even darker than usually. Her hand felt still so soft in his. He actually didn't know when it started but he knew just when he saw how her throat has been cut that he wasn't able to live without her. No that wasn't true, he already knew it before but it got clear to him when he saw future Lucy, a person who was Lucy and yet wasn't, die in front of his eyes.

That's why he promised her to protect her and that he wouldn't let something like that happen again. But he failed. He couldn't keep his promise. But he knew she wasn't mad at him because the next time he opened his eyes he met her open, sparkling eyes.

–-

Yayyy, surprise xD

Don't know if you thought she survived or not. I actually couldn't let her die :3

Hope you liked it ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

So this is the last chapter :3

I hope you will like the ending^^

Thank you all for reading and supporting this story :*

–-

Chapter 6

_Flashback_

_Natsu held his breath when Wendy started to talk. ''She mad it.'' _

_It was like a breath of relief. Natsu fell back onto the bed and covered his face in his hands. Still it felt unreal. He knew Lucy was strong but he was expecting the worse. Not that he would complain. _

_Erza already had herself wrapped around Wendy's tiny body thanking her for her work. And Wendy only cried. She must have also felt like Lucy wouldn't make it. Polyushka-San entered the room and placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder. ''You should rest. You worked probably the hardest.'' _

_After Natsu heard that he thought about it. It was true Polyushka-San didn't have magic to heal she only had her herbs and mixtures. Wendy must have used up a lot of magic to heal Lucy. ''Thank you, too. Polyushka-San.'' Erza gave her a hand and this time the elder woman accepted it gladly. _

_She was also happy that Lucy was still alive. ''I will tell the others.'' _

_''I'm coming with you.'' Erza and Polyushka-San left the room, leaving Natsu and Wendy alone. ''Natsu-San, I-'' But her words stopped when she felt herself being taken into the arms of the Dragon-slayer, who was most likely like a brother to her. ''Thank you, Wendy!'' _

_The young girl felt tears on her shoulder and his arms tightened around her slim body. The girl sighed and hugged him back. ''Can I see her?'' _

_''Of course you can...'' Wendy broke the hug and gave him a sweet smile of hers before she collapsed into his arms out of exhaustion. Natsu laid her down on the bed and left the room._

–_-o.O.o-_

''Lucy.'' Natsu whispered softly when he looked into her open eyes. And she smiled warmly at him. She heard everything he said and she hated it that he blamed himself for that. No one could have prevented it. She was scared, no question but she would never blame either Natsu nor Gray.

Her throat hurt, it felt dry. But she wanted to tell him that he shouldn't think about it anymore. She knew it wasn't easy for him now, especially after the promise he made but she never really wanted him to promise something like that. Even though she knew he would do everything to keep it, sometimes he just couldn't protect her.

He sat down on her bed and pulled her carefully into his arms, she pleasingly let him do so. It was kind of awkward for Natsu to hug her but it didn't feel wrong. He remembered the countless times she already hugged him, he didn't think she would have a problem with that. And she really didn't.

Lucy was still weak from her blood loss and the operation. Natsu saw where the cut went through her skin. A red, purple mark followed down the right side of her neck. But he knew it didn't bother her. She was alive and that was everything that mattered to him and to her as well.

''Natsu, please don't feel guilty...'' Lucy trailed off, her voice losing it's sound. She shook against him, tears running down her soft skin. ''Please...'' The girl chocked out. ''I don't blame you...'' Natsu tightened his arms around her and pulled her more against his body.

''You could have died...'' His last word broke, realizing how close to reality that word was. She could have really died. ''How am I supposed to not feel guilty when it was obviously my fault?!''

He pulled her away, still holding her at her shoulders. When his eyes looked deeply into her tearful ones he was astonished by her beauty.

He never thought he would say that but Lucy was indeed a beautiful girl. Although her cheeks were puffed and red from her crying and although she had scratches everywhere and although she had that scar on her neck, she was beautiful. ''Natsu...''

''I don't care what you want me feel, I should have protected you! I should have been there!'' Lucy shook her head. ''But you were there!''

''I know that and that's even worse...'' He fell forward, snuggling his face into the crook of her neck. ''I should have done something...'' Lucy was surprised by the close proximity the Dargon-Slayer had with her but she didn't pushed him away. ''You couldn't have done something.''

''I love you, Lucy. What means my life if I can't even protect the person I care for?!'' Natsu pulled away, looking straight into her eyes. The girl in front of him had a dark blush on her cheeks, feeling her face heat up even more. She never imagined Natsu to say that in a situation like this. She didn't even knew if he really meant it that way. But she pretty much didn't cared about that when he gripped her shoulders tighter and pulled her towards him.

His lips practically smashed against hers, but it was still a soft and careful kiss. He was a bit clumsy but she was no different. It was still both their first kiss. But it couldn't have been better. His lips were warm against hers and he found hers incredible soft. Natsu didn't knew exactly why he kissed her but he didn't quite regret it.

Lucy's arms found their way around his neck and ran one of her hands through his hair. When they parted both their faces were red, both their heartbeats fast. Natsu smiled a bit at her and wiped a tear out of her face she didn't even recognize running down her cheek.

She didn't know what she was supposed to say and he didn't expect her to say something. He knew what must be running through her head right now. He knew how everyone saw him, the childish, carefree Dragon-slayer. But he felt different with her.

He didn't know what it was but he knew he loved her and that was everything he needed to know, to lean down and kiss her again.

Lucy startled yet again not expecting that he would kiss her again. Without objections she let him kiss her, melting into his embrace. She felt so secure with him.

A shiver ran down her spine when he whispered in her ear. ''Lucy, I _promise_...'' But Lucy interrupted him. ''No, don't promise me that you will never let something happen to me. Because even though I know you will always try, you _can't. _I know you want to protect me Natsu but you can't do it all the time and I don't expect that from you, I don't want to see you destroy yourself, blaming yourself because you couldn't keep your promise, so please, don't promise me.''

Natsu looked taken back by her little speech. But his eyes softened, knowing now how she felt when he was upset. He pecked her lips one more time, smiling when he felt that she wanted to kiss him again. ''I promise you...'' Lucy wanted to say something again but Natsu laid a finger against her lips. ''That I will stay by your side forever.''

When Lucy realized what he was telling her, she leaned forward, falling into his arms. Natsu startled a bit. Until now all the contact they had, he was implying. ''Natsu...'' he leaned his head against hers. ''Yeah?''

''I... I love you, too.''

She felt Natsu grin and also a little smile appeared on her face. ''You sure are tired...'' Natsu mumbled against her head, which made her only nod. Natsu pushed her back against the mattress. Lucy was happy to lie again but a blush crept onto her cheeks when Natsu also laid down next to her.

But she smiled when she felt his arms around her and how his head nuzzled into her hair. ''You must be tired as well...'' He only sighed contently falling asleep soon after.

What they didn't know was that almost the whole guild was standing in front of the window from the room, smirking mischievously at the cute sight they had. All happy that Lucy still was alive.

–-

BAM xD

So this was the last chapter. A cute ending, I think :3

I hoped that I build up at least a bit of tension with not knowing for sure what happened with Lucy^^

Well, like I already said, thank you all for reading and supporting this little story. With that I had even more fun writing it :3

Hope some of you check out my other stories xD :*

Till then, stay healthy ;*


End file.
